El Pacto
by Hojaverde
Summary: Porque un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra. DMHP Slash!


N/A: Escribí este fic hace ya más de tres años, y fue mi estreno en el fandom de Harry Potter. Cuando, por diversos motivos, odiaba a Harry con tesón y adoraba a Draco. Ahora sigo adorando a Draco, y he aprendido a querer a un poquito a Harry, siempre que esté a su lado. Sin embargo, después de leer el séptimo libro, algo de aquel espíritu despertó de nuevo, y realmente el resultado de este fic es lo que le deseo por momentos al héroe de Rowling (que no al Harry del fandom). Resumiendo, años más tarde, El Pacto me sigue saliendo de dentro. Ahora quiero compartirlo con vosotros.

DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y la forma de juntar palabras.

**EL PACTO**

Ha llegado el día.

A partir de hoy, todo será diferente.

Acaba de amanecer. La marca oscura arde ligeramente en mi antebrazo, en una advertencia sutil de que todavía sigue presente, como si fuese posible olvidarlo. Llevo más de dos horas despierto esperando el momento que está por venir. Pero soy paciente. Recargado sobre mi codo doblado, le observo en absoluto silencio.

Él duerme. Con esa apacible serenidad que posee últimamente. De espaldas al colchón, con sus cabellos esparcidos y enredados sobre la almohada, su boca entreabierta y sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Desnudo, laxo y relajado. Con la absoluta tranquilidad de sentirse ya a salvo, confiado a su buena suerte. La misma que le llevó a destruir a Voldemort y a conducir la luz a la victoria. Hasta esas terribles pesadillas le han abandonado.

Él no sabe que su huella aún duele.

Que quema cada vez con más frecuencia.

Porque ha regresado.

Sumido en la cómoda ignorancia se pierde otra noche en sus sueños, mientras yo le miro atentamente, aguardando. Saboreando esa ciega fe que me otorga, dejándose enteramente a mi merced mientras descansa. Como lo ha hecho en los dos últimos años. En esos ochocientos veintidós días que pasamos juntos.

Sí, los he contado.

Como el reo que hace muescas en la pared de su celda, esperando reunir las suficientes para obtener la ansiada libertad.

He ahí el primer movimiento. Uno de sus brazos ha ido a parar sobre su cabeza y sus labios sonríen. Sea lo que sea que sueñe, parece ser placentero. Oh sí, indudablemente es el momento. Con una de mis manos acaricio suavemente su pelo, ese rebelde y oscuro cabello suyo, despejando totalmente su frente, donde destaca todavía su peculiar cicatriz que nunca se ha borrado. Casi sin tocarla la delineo con la yema de mis dedos y juraría que puedo sentir aún la poderosa fuerza del mago que la ha causado, así como esa otra no menor que le hizo frente, hace ya diecinueve años. Después de todo, quizá no soy el único que guarda secretos...

Obligándome a proseguir, desciendo por sus cejas y su nariz, que pese a todos los golpes, (alguno mío también, lo confieso) sigue manteniendo un armonioso perfil. Sus mejillas, siempre suaves, pálidas ahora, pero que adoptan a la primera insinuación un pueril rubor, y la línea de su rostro, cada vez más pronunciada y varonil, pero aún sin rastro de barba. Cuando resbalo descuidadamente por su cuello, él suspira. Consciente de que siempre ha sido su punto débil, y como aún no quiero despertarle, lo abandono para perderme en la inmensidad de su pecho. Acaricio verticalmente toda su longitud, hasta rozar la suave seda de las sábanas que descansan en sus caderas e inicio la ascensión nuevamente, tropezándome por el camino con las pequeñas montañas que forman sus abdominales. Y al llegar, rodeo alternativamente uno y otro pezón circularmente, con sólo un leve roce que provoca que se endurezcan y destaquen más aún en la blanca piel que se eriza y comienza a estremecerse.

Bajo la seda blanca, otra erección comienza a despuntar, más pronunciada que la que suele acompañarle al despertarse. Creo que podría lograr que se corriera sin llegar a tocarle, pero es tan delicioso tomarlo entre mis dedos y saberme dueño de todas sus emociones por ese lapsus de tiempo que requiere que el orgasmo invada su cuerpo... oyendo sus palabras, sus gemidos, con esa voz rota, desgarrada, suplicante...

Es la sumisión, la redención...

Es el Poder.

Y yo, como buen Malfoy, adoro toda clase de éste.

Así que me incorporo y dejo resbalar el tejido por nuestros cuerpos. Su virilidad se desvela y no tardo en aferrarla y comenzar a recorrerla, suave, lenta, constantemente. Sus párpados tiemblan, y sé que está debatiéndose en la duda de abrirlos o simplemente seguir cerrándolos para sumergir sus sentidos en esa neblina confusa que no es dormir pero tampoco es despertarse, donde uno no sabe si sueña o vive lo que siente. Y al fin, no los abre, cosa que sí hacen sus labios, para gemir ya audiblemente. Absolutamente duro, firme y palpitante entre mis dedos, con pequeñas gotas ya escurriéndose que goloso tomo con mi boca. Y suplica, implora deliciosamente, tendido sobre la cama, sin mover sus brazos, desvalido.

Mío.

Puedo ver cómo su piel transpira, aquí, desde el medio de sus piernas, deslizando mis labios por su miembro, sosteniendo contra el colchón sus caderas, que involuntariamente, buscan sumergirse en mí con mayor fuerza. Sus manos hacen puños retorciendo las sábanas, intentando soportar el placer y la frustración, mientras su esencia pulsa más y más por derramarse, por explotar en un blanco aún más cegador que el que cubre la cama. Y me retiro justo antes de que lo haga, en un último gemido que suena a mi nombre, sosteniéndole de nuevo firmemente entre mis manos, hasta que se vacía por completo. Y, al mismo tiempo, me acerco a adueñarme del último reducto que aún no he tomado.

Sus labios.

Me reciben cálidos y dispuestos, húmedos de orgasmo y plenos de anhelo. Hambrientos. Pero soy yo el que le devora, nuevamente imponiéndome, profundizando en su boca con total posesión, relegando su lengua a una mera comparsa de la mía, cruel invasora implacable. Es la primera vez que me toca y sus manos siguen el ejemplo enredándose en mi pelo, empujando mi nuca para que me acerque todavía más, aún cuando es imposible que pueda hacerlo. Estoy totalmente fundido con él. Y así sigo hasta que empieza a hacerse necesario el aire y, oyendo en un suspiro desmayado otra vez mi nombre, me alejo... aunque no lo suficiente para impedir que me siga abrazando, y muestre por fin frente a mí sus ojos.

Sus ojos. Indiscutiblemente, lo más hermoso que posee. No por su fascinante color jade, por esas dos rutilantes esmeraldas que son sus irises. Ni por sus tupidas y rizadas pestañas, que parecen otorgarle delineado en un bello contraste al brillo que acorralan. Simplemente es su mirada. No la decidida que adopta en su duro entrenamiento como auror, o la cariñosa y amistosa que muestra al licántropo, la sangre sucia o el pobretón, ni tan siquiera la de odio manifiesto frente a Severus. No. Es justamente esta mirada.

Ésta.

La que única y exclusivamente me dedica a mí, y lo dice todo sin necesidad de palabras. Nunca, en ningún otro momento, tengo tanto poder sobre mi amante como cuando me mira de esa forma. Porque en ella me entrega todos sus sentimientos, me regala su alma. Y yo, lo tomo todo, consciente de que, aunque no lo sepa, apenas nada le devuelvo. Generalmente sonrío, sinceramente feliz, sabiendo que él interpretará erróneamente mi gesto, cuando sólo es la manifestación más vanidosa de mi mayor victoria.

Ahí está otra vez, bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, ese verde brillante buscando romper el hielo del plata que observa, feliz, satisfecho, irradiando amor sincero. Y el poder que siento es inmenso. Tanto que por un momento...

Sólo por un momento...

NO.

ÉL me dará mucho más poder del que anhelo. Incluso el de vencer a la muerte, como tantas veces él mismo ha hecho. El mundo será suyo muy pronto y yo estaré en primera fila observando y recogiendo mi premio. Ese fue nuestro pacto, mi padre libre de Azkabán y yo tomando su lugar como su mano derecha, a cambio de... un efímero precio.

- Te amo.

Lo sé, Potter. Lo sé. Pero hoy no voy a mentirte. Y supongo que lo sospechas cuando me ves empuñando tu propia varita contra una de tus sienes. Tiemblas, porque lo que parece una broma un tanto pesada, es cruelmente real en la fría venganza que inunda mis ojos. Lo sabes. Soy suficientemente tenaz como para mantener tamaña farsa por más de dos años. Tiempo que necesitaban los mortífagos para reagruparse y el Lord para recuperarse. Tiempo que yo invertí en limpiar mi nombre con la coartada de espía y... en enamorarte.

El verde se desmorona, ahogado en llanto que no llega a derramarse pero está patéticamente latente. No importa, otro verde más preciado para mí opaca el de tus ojos, después de oír las dos únicas palabras que esta mañana pienso decirte y que, me temo, no son las dos que tú esperabas.

Realmente desde este día, todo será diferente.

Hoy podré salir sin máscaras al mundo y hablar por fin con mi verdadera voz. Mientras me visto absolutamente de negro con un sencillo hechizo, imagino lo que voy a decirles. Y esa sonrisa irónica y despiadada que siento tan propia, vuelve a mi cara después de mucho tiempo.

Soy Draco Malfoy, mortífago y primer espada del resurgido Dark Lord.

Y El–Niño–Que-Vivió yace en la cama que, hasta hoy, ha compartido conmigo.

Muerto.

**FIN**


End file.
